love letter from another world
by alinzajazky
Summary: "Cinta tak selamanya harus bersama. Tapi cinta adalah bagaimana kau bisa tetap bertahan dan bahagia meski kau tak lagi bisa menggenggam tangannya. Cinta adalah bagaimana kau bisa tersenyum saat mengenangnya." / Yesung GS / menyambut ultah Yeppa 24 agustus 2014 / pair tak sesuai harapan


**Love letter from another world**

**.**

**Kim Yesung GS**

**JYH**

**JYH**

**G.O Mblaq**

**Kai Exo**

**.**

Annyeonghaseyo...

_Kalo aja saya lahir 20 hari lebih lambat, pasti samaan ma Ultah Yeppa. Hehhe..., tapi nggak papa-lah. Karena saya lahir di tanggal dan bulan yang sama dengan Jang GeunSuk, dan masih di bulan yang sama dengan ultah Yeppa. Soooo..., this is for my Lovely Yesung's Birthday._

_._

_Happy Reading!_

_._

_..._

Yesung membaca surat yang ia pegang sekali lagi. Tak nampak ekspresi apapun selain rasa terkejutnya saat pertama membaca surat itu beberapa menit yang lalu. Tak jauh darinya Kai menggigit bibirnya, cemas menunggu reaksi kakaknya setelah membaca surat itu. Sementara G.O di belakangnya mencengkram pundak Kai. Pun merasakan kecemasan yang sama.

"Nun-"

"Jongin'ah, apa kau sedang mempermainkanku?" Yesung memotong kalimat Kai.

"Ne?" tanya Kai tak mengerti seraya menoleh pada G.O yang juga tampak bingung.

"Jangan lakukan ini lagi," ucap Yesung sambil meletakkan surat itu di meja, di depan dua namja yang lebih muda darinya itu. Lalu beranjak meninggalkan keduanya.

"Nunna!" panggil Kai seraya berlari kecil menyusul kakaknya.

Sementara G.O meraih surat yang tadi Yesung baca. Mata namja itu tampak melebar saat membaca isi surat yang ia bawa tadi.

"J-Jongin'ah..!" panggilnya pada Kai yang terpaku di depan pintu kamar Yesung yang tertutup.

Namja yang seumur dengannya itu menoleh, lalu melangkah kembali pada G.O yang masih terus menatap kertas yang ia pegang.

"Byunghee'ah..., sepertinya nunna marah," ucapnya.

G.O tak menyahut. Ia masih menatap kertasnya, membolak-baliknya, meyakinkan dirinya sendiri, bahwa itu surat yang sama yang ia bawa.

"Wae geurae?" tanya Kai, heran dengan ekspresi wajah G.O yang tampak tegang.

"Ige...," ucap G.O sambil mengulurkan kertas itu pada sepupunya.

Kai menerima kertas itu dengan penasaran, lalu membacanya. Dan ekspresinya tak jauh berbeda dengan apa yang G.O tunjukkan tadi. Keduanya saling pandang. Mencoba mencari jawaban yang sama di mata lawan bicaranya. Tapi keduanya tak menemukan apapun.

..

"Hyung! Ya! Hyung! Kenapa tak menjawab pertanyaan kami, eoh? Kau kan yang menulis surat itu sesuai apa yang kami katakan? Lalu mengapa isi suratnya berubah, eoh?!" ucap Kai marah.

"Jongin'ah..., tenanglah!"

"Bagimana aku bisa tenang, Byunghee'ah! Ini tentang kakakku!" bentak Kai. "Hyung! Kenapa kau tak menjawab, eoh?!"

Namja yang ia marahi mengulurkan kertas itu kembali pada Kai. "Ini bukan surat yang aku tulis. Meski aku sangat mengenali bahwa itu tulisan tanganku sendiri," jawab namja itu.

"Mwo? Maksud hyung, ada yang mengganti isi suratnya? Apa itu masuk akal? Kau bilang sendiri kan kalau itu tulisanmu?" ucap Kai dengan nada tinggi.

"Ne, itu tulisanku. Aku meniru tulisan tangan dari buku yang kalian bawa. Kecuali ada orang lain yang menirunya, maka hanya aku dan pemilik buku itu yang bisa menulisnya dengan sama persis."

"Jangan bercanda! Apa hyung mau bilang, Yong hyung bangkit dari kubur dan menulis surat itu untuk Yesung nunna?!" kali ini G.O yang tampak emosi.

"Aku tidak bicara seperti itu, G.O'ah...! Hanya saja, tulisan itu sama persis dengan tulisan yang kalian tunjukkan padaku."

G.O dan Kai saling pandang. Rasanya tak masuk akal jika isi surat yang mereka buat bisa berubah sangat jauh dari apa yang mereka karang kemarin.

"Aku berniat membuat nunna merasa lebih baik, tapi sepertinya dia jadi semakin bersedih karena surat ini," sesal G.O.

"Apa mungkin benar ada yang menukarnya?" ucap Kai yang membuat dua namja yang bersamanya menatapnya.

.

_**Jika kau menahan airmatamu, hanya karena ingin terlihat kuat, maka itu akan menyakitimu lebih dalam.**_

_**Menangislah, sekali saja. Maka kau akan merelakanku selamanya.**_

_**-JYH-**_

.

Kai meremas kertas di tangannya. Berpikir siapa orang iseng yang bermain dengan hati nunnanya? Di depannya, namja yang ia panggil hyung, tampak menatapnya penasaran. Bukan hanya pada surat yang berubah itu. Tapi juga yeoja yang sedang mereka cemaskan itu. Apa hubungan yeoja itu dengan pemilik tulisan tangan yang ia duplikasi?

..

"Oppa!"

"Wae, saengie?" Yunho menoleh ke arah pintu saat mendengar suara adiknya.

"Ini untukmu," ucap yeoja kecil itu sambil menyerahkan sebuah kotak berukuran 8 x 10 cm itu pada kakaknya.

"Untukku?"

"Hmm, ini," ucap yeoja itu lalu segera keluar dari kamar kakaknya.

"Gomapta!" teriak Yunho sambil menatap kotak itu. Matanya sedikit melebar saat melihat melihat sebuah inisial di sudut bawah penutup kotak berwarna coklat itu.

"JYH?" gumamnya.

Wussh... angin berhembus aneh, saat namja itu mengucap inisial itu. Tapi Yunho tak memperhatikannya. Dengan penasaran namja tampan itu membukanya, dan mendapati tujuh buah benda dengan tujuh buah amplop yang berbeda warna.

Yunho mengeluarkan satu-persatu benda itu dengan sedikit ragu. Sebuah gantungan kunci berbentuk kura-kura, foto anjing kecil yang lucu, kaca mata, jam tangan, note, foto tiga orang namja kecil dan seorang yeoja kecil berseragam SD, dan terakhir sebuah kotak kecil. Dan sesuai apa yang Yunho duga, isinya adalah sebuah cincin.

"Apa ini? Apa ada yang salah mengirim paket?" ucapnya. "Tapi...," namja tampan itu melirik amplop yang tak direkatkan itu.

Ragu, namja itu membuka salah satu amplop yang ia yakini sebagai surat itu. berniat untuk membacanya. Mungkin tidak sopan, membaca surat orang lain, tapi dia merasa ingin tahu pemilik surat itu.

.

_**Mianhae, telah mengataimu lamban. Tapi bukan berarti aku membencimu.**_

_**Aku menyayangimu. My turtle.**_

_**-JYH-**_

_**.**_

Yunho menatap surat pertama itu dan gantungan kura-kura yang ada diantara barang-barang itu. Lalu membuka satu amplop lagi.

.

_**Kau lihat? Anak anjing ini manis sepertimu. Tapi saat kau tersenyum, kau jauh lebih manis dari apapun. Jadi jangan sembunyikan senyummu.**_

_**-JYH-**_

_**.**_

"Apa ini?" desah Yunho semakin penasaran.

.

_**Apa aku tampan saat memakai kacamata? Atau karena kau masih menyukai guru muda berkacamata itu? Ya! Aku cemburu kau tahu?**_

_**-JYH-**_

_**.**_

_**Ya, aku tahu aku tak pernah tepat waktu.**_

_**-JYH-**_

_**.**_

_**Seharusnya kau membaca pesanku. Bicaralah padaku. Setidaknya tuliskan sesuatu.**_

_**-JYH-**_

_**.**_

Yunho meletakkan note yang berisi pesan yang ditulis bergantian. Sepertinya itu alat komunikasi saat mereka bertengkar.

.

_**Senyum malaikat kami yang berharga. Kim Yesung.**_

_**-JYH-**_

_**.**_

_**Ini salah, tapi aku tetap ingin memberikannya padamu suatu saat nanti. Saranghae. Mianhae...**_

_**-JYH-**_

_**..**_

Yunho meraih ponselnya, mencari nomor hoobaenya dan menghubunginya. Tak butuh waktu lama, pemilik nomor itu mengangkat telepon darinya.

"G.O'ah, kau bilang siapa nama hyungmu yang meninggal beberapa bulan yang lalu?"

"..."

"Mwo? Jeongmalyo? Lalu, yeoja itu, apa dia kekasihnya?"

Deg! Jantung Yunho berdetak menyakitkan. Meski ia benar-benar tak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi, tapi setidaknya ia tahu, seseorang sedang meminta bantuannya. Tapi apa? Dan siapa?

Next day

Yunho berniat menyerahkan kotak yang ia terima pada dua hoobae yang baru dua minggu ini ia kenal di acara kampus mereka. Atau setidaknya untuk menanyakan kemungkinan siapa yang mengirim kotak itu padanya.

Tapi entah mengapa langkah kakinya justru mendekati seorang yeoja yang tengah tertidur di bawah sebatang pohon. Dan Yunho menangkap ekspresi wajahnya yang tampak menyimpan luka. Tanpa sadar Yunho mengeluarkan salah satu benda dari dalam kotak yang ia bawa beserta suratnya dan meletakkannya di pangkuan itu dan meninggalkannya.

Yesung membuka matanya, saat merasakan sesuatu diletakkan di pangkuannya. Dan sempat dilihatnya punggung seseorang yang berjalan menjauh. Yeoja itu menunduk menatap benda di pangkuannya. Sesuatu yang ia kenal.

.

_**Aku memang memintamu menangis, tapi bukan menyesali kepergianku. Pakailah, dan saat kau memakainya, kau akan menemukan dunia barumu.**_

_**-JYH-**_

.

Yesung tersentak. Spontan yeoja itu mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari siapa yang memberikan surat dan kacamata itu padanya. Tapi nihil.

Yeoja itu membaca suratnya sekali lagi. Ia mengenali tulisan tangan itu. Tulisan yang sama yang beberapa hari lalu ia terima.

"Kim Jongin, Jung Byunghee, apa kalian masih ingin mempermainkanku?"

Sementara dua namja yang dua tahun lebih muda darinya itu, saat ini tengah terpaku menatap benda-benda yang Yunho tunjukkan padanya.

"D-darimana semua ini, hyung?" tanya G.O heran. Semua benda itu adalah milik kakaknya. G.O sangat yakin semua benda itu kakaknya simpan di suatu tempat beberapa hari sebelum ia meninggal.

"Molla. Adikku yang menerimanya. Ada tujuh buah, dan tulisan tangan itu..."

"Tunggu, tujuh? Ini hanya enam, hyung," potong Kai.

"Tadi aku meninggalkannya di...," kalimat Yunho terhenti. "Tunggu, apa Kim Yesung itu, mahasiswi yang tahun lalu memenangkan kontes menyanyi itu?"

"Ne. Itu nunnaku. Waeyo?"

Yunho tersentak. "A-aku tak yakin, tapi..., sepertinya aku meninggalkan surat itu padanya. Aku..."

"Kim Jongin! Jung Byunghee!" suara Yesung menginterupsi pembicaraan mereka. "Apa maksud kalian dengan memberikan ini, eoh?! Sudah aku katakan, berhenti main-main!" bentak Yesung sambil melempar surat dan kacamata itu pada adiknya lalu meninggalkan mereka tanpa menunggu penjelasan apapun.

G.O memungut surat yang jatuh karena Kai terlalu terkejut untuk menangkapnya. Seperti sebelumnya ia tampak tak percaya dengan apa yang ia baca, lalu memberikannya pada Kai yang menampakkan ekspresi yang sama.

"Hyung, kau yakin ini bukan tulisanmu?" tanya Kai sambil menyerahkan kertas itu pada Yunho.

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu apapun, jadi untuk ap-," kalimat Yunho terhenti.

"Wae? Ada yang salah?" tanya G.O.

"Aku tidak yakin, G.O'ah. Tapi..., ini bukan surat yang aku baca semalam. Aku sangat yakin, isinya berubah," ucap Yunho.

Ketiga namja itu saling pandang.

"Andwae! Jangan katakan itu lagi. Jangan katakan bahwa Yonghwa hyung yang menulisnya. Ini mustahil!" ucap G.O dengan nada tinggi.

Yunho dan Kai tak menyahut. Ini terlalu aneh. Ada sesuatu yang tak dapat diterima akal sehat. Bagaimana mungkin sebuah surat bisa berubah tanpa seorang yang menyentuhnya.

.

**-love letter-**

.

Yunho menyimak kisah yang dua namja itu ceritakan bergantian padanya. Tentang kakak lelaki G.O dan kakak perempuan Kai.

Jung Yonghwa namja itu. Dia mencintai Kim Yesung. Sejak mereka masih anak-anak. Tapi Yesung tak pernah menyadarinya. Karena selain Yonghwa lebih muda setahun darinya, juga karena mereka masih sepupu. Sampai akhirnya saat Yesung lulus SMA, dia melihat yeoja lain menyatakan perasaannya pada Yonghwa, dan namja itu menerimanya. Yesung merasa sangat kehilangan. Tapi ia tak menunjukkan reaksi apapun. Dan itu sangat melukai Yonghwa. Hubungan mereka merenggang. Bahkan sampai mereka kuliah.

Empat orang yang sejak kecil tak pernah terpisahkan itu tak lagi akur karena Yesung yang selalu menghindari Yonghwa. Sampai akhirnya orangtua Yesung menjodohkannya dengan seorang namja bernama Kang Daesung. Yonghwa tak bisa menahan diri lagi, dan mencium Yesung saat Kang Daesung hampir menyematkan cincin pertunangan di jari Yesung, di depan semua orang di tengah acara pertunangan mereka. Karena terlalu terkejut, Yesung langsung menampar Yonghwa, dan membuat namja itu pergi meninggalkan pesta. Sementara pertunangan itu akhirnya dibatalkan.

"Dan selanjutnya kami mendapat telepon bahwa Yonghwa hyung telah meninggal karena kecelakaan."

Yunho menggenggam foto namja bernama Jung Yonghwa itu dengan tangan bergetar. "G.O, Kai..., jika benar kakak kalian yang menulis surat itu, maka aku tahu alasannya," ucapnya sambil mendongak menatap kedua namja itu bergantian.

..

"_**Yoona'ah...! Tunggu oppa!" panggil Yunho pada adiknya yang baru berusia tujuh tahun, selisih sangat jauh darinya.**_

"_**Aku ingin bertemu appa secepatnya, oppa! Palli!" teriak gadis kecil itu seraya berhenti di tengah jalanan yang sepi.**_

"_**Arraseo!" jawab Yunho seraya berdiri setelah mengikat tali sepatunya yang terlepas. Tapi...**_

"_**Yoona...!" teriaknya saat melihat sebuah motor melaju kencang ke arah adiknya. Beruntung seorang namja yang menyebrang dari arah berlawanan menyambar tubuh Yoona dan membawanya menepi.**_

"_**Yoona'ah, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya panik sambil mengambil adiknya dari gendongan namja itu. "Goma-"**_

_**Kalimat Yunho tercekat di kerongkongan. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat dan jatuh terduduk bersama Yoona di gendongannya.**_

_**Sesaat setelah menyerahkan Yoona, namja yang menyelamatkannya kembali ke tengah jalan untuk mengambil sesuatu miliknya yang terjatuh, dan...**_

"_**Braaak!" Motor lain yang sepertinya melakukan balapan dengan motor sebelumnya menyambar tubuh itu.**_

_**.**_

"Adikku memiliki kelainan jantung bawaan, karena kejadian itu, dia harus dirawat di luar negeri. Dan aku tak sempat memikirkan hal lain, termasuk namja yang menyelamatkannya. Mianhae...," sesal Yunho.

"Yong hyung...," ucap G.O lirih.

"Mianhae, G.O'ah, karena kecerobohanku, kakakmu..."

"Aniyo, hyung. Justru kami bersyukur. Karena sebelumnya kami semua berpikir Yonghwa hyung mengalami kecelakaan karena masalahnya. Bahkan sempat terpikir olehku, kakakku sengaja bunuh diri. Tapi ternyata, dia tidak meninggal sia-sia. Setidaknya dia menyelamatkan adikmu," ucap G.O mencoba tersenyum.

"Karena itulah, kau hutang satu kebahagiaan pada kami, hyung," sahut Kai.

"Ne?" ucap Yunho bingung.

"Tugasmu adalah menggantikan Yonghwa hyung mengembalikan senyum nunna kami," ucap Kai lagi.

Yunho menatap kedua namja di depannya bergantian. "Ne, aku tahu," ucapnya.

"Aku rasa, entah ini karena hyungku atau bukan, tapi ini memang takdir. JYH, entah itu Jung Yonghwa atau Jung Yunho, aku berharap nunna akan kembali seperti dulu," ucap G.O.

...

Yesung menatap nisan di depannya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Meski ia berkata ia tak percaya. Meski ia menganggap semua itu keisengan dua dongsaengnya. Tapi di sudut lain hatinya, ia ingin sekali percaya, bahwa Yonghwa masih bersamanya.

Yeoja itu menatap foto masa kecil mereka sekali lagi. Benda itu ada di depan pintu kamarnya pagi ini bersama sepucuk surat. Ini benda ke empat yang ia terima, setelah kacamata, note dan foto anak anjing.

.

_**Bahkan langitpun mendung karena kau tak lagi tersenyum. Kami merindukan senyuman malaikat itu.**_

_**Sampai kapan kau akan menyembunyikannya?**_

_**-JYH-**_

.

Isi surat itu kembali berubah. Seolah si penulis sedang berada di samping Yesung saat menuliskan kata-katanya.

Yeoja itu mendesah berat. "Yonghwa'ah..., benarkah ini darimu? Benarkah kau masih bersamaku?" ucapnya lirih. "Mianhae...," desahnya lagi.

..

Yesung menatap tiga pasang sepatu yang ada di depannya. Sepertinya namja itu datang lagi. Teman baru adiknya itu beberapa hari ini sering sekali datang.

Yeoja cantik itu menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat buku-buku milik adiknya yang berserakkan di ruang tamu. Dengan kesal ia merapikannya dan meletakkannya di bawah meja. Tanpa sengaja Yesung menyenggol tas milik Yunho dan menjatuhkan beberapa barang.

"I-ini...," gumamnya saat melihat jam tangan yang ia yakini milik Yonghwa dan juga sepucuk surat, yang meski amplopnya berbeda warna, tapi bercorak sama. Dengan tangan bergetar, Yesung meraihnya dan membaca isi surat itu.

.

_**Waktu... hanya masalah waktu sampai luka di hatimu menghilang.**_

_**Bukan untuk melupakanku, hanya untuk merelakanku. Dan setelah itu, saat kau mengingatku, bukan airmata, tapi senyuman yang akan kau tunjukkan padaku.**_

_**-JYH-**_

_**.**_

Yesung tertawa miris. Bagaimana dia hampir saja percaya, bahwa surat itu benar-benar dari Yonghwa. Bagaimana dia dengan bodohnya berpikir bahwa orang yang telah meninggal bisa mengirim surat?

"Mereka keterlaluan sekali," ucapnya dengan airmata yang mulai jatuh.

"Nunna?" panggil G.O yang turun dari kamar Kai bersama Yunho.

Yesung menoleh dan menatap tajam pada Yunho.

"Annyeonghaseyo," ucap Yunho sedikit tak nyaman dengan tatapan Yesung.

"Plak!" sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi Yunho tanpa ia duga sama sekali.

"Nunna!"

"Apa maksudmu, tuan? Apa yang kau inginkan dariku, eoh?"

"Ne?" tanya Yunho bingung. Masih terkejut dengan tamparan Yesung.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dengan berpura-pura menjadi Yonghwa?"

"Mwo?" sentak G.O dan Yunho kaget.

Yesung melempar surat dan jam tangan yang ia temukan pada Yunho. Membuat namja itu tersentak.

"JYH? Jung Yunho? Bagaimana aku bisa sebodoh ini tak menyadarinya? Kalian benar-benar keterlaluan!" ucapnya dengan nada tinggi seraya meninggalkan dua namja itu yang tak mampu berkata-kata.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kai yang baru keluar dari kamarnya.

"Jongin'ah..., nunna mengetahuinya," ucap G.O lirih.

..

Yunho mondar-mandir di depan kelas Yesung. Ia merasa perlu menjelaskan sesuatu pada Yeoja itu. Mungkin memang awalnya ia hanya ingin membantu dua hoobaenya, juga untuk balas budi pada Yonghwa. Tapi entah mengapa, saat Yesung salah paham padanya, ia merasa sangat tidak rela.

"Kim Yesung'ssi!" panggilnya saat melihat Yesung melewatinya. "Bisa kita bicara?"

"Tidak ada yang perlu kita bicarakan," jawab Yesung ketus.

"Aku mohon. Setidaknya biarkan aku menjelaskan sesuatu."

"Aku bilang tidak ada yang..."

"Yonghwa'ssi, dia meninggal bukan karenamu," ucap Yunho memotong ucapan Yesung.

"Mwo?"

"Jika kesedihanmu itu, karena rasa bersalah telah mengabaikan perasaan Yonghwa'ssi hingga membuatnya mengakhiri hidupnya maka kau salah," ucap Yunho yang membuat Yesung menatap tajam padanya.

..

Dan di sinilah ia berada. Entah kemana namja Jung itu pergi, dia ditinggalkan sendirian tanpa penjelasan apapun. Ah, ani, dia tidak sendirian, tapi bersama seorang yeoja kecil.

"Eonnie, oppa bilang kau kekasih dari oppa tampan yang menyelamatkanku?" tanya yeoja kecil itu pada Yesung.

"Ne?" tanya Yesung tak mengerti.

"Waktu itu aku hampir ditabrak motor dan ada oppa tampan yang menyelamatkanku. Oppaku bilang, dia membuatku tetap tinggal, dan menggantikanku pergi jauh." tanya Yoona polos.

Yesung terhenyak.

_Oppa tampan? Pergi jauh? Kecelakaan?_

Mata yeoja itu membola. Apa maksudnya, Yonghwa..., dia meninggal karena menyelamatkan yeoja kecil itu? Jadi Yonghwa...

"Eonnie..., apa kau bisa menjaga rahasia?" bisik Yoona.

"Ne?" lagi-lagi Yesung tersentak.

"Waktu itu oppa tampan memintaku memberikan kotak pada Yunho oppa. Tapi semalam dia datang lagi dan memintaku mengambil satu benda dan surat miliknya."

"A-apa?" sentak Yesung.

"Oppa tampan bilang, akan memberikannya 2 hari lagi."

"Yoona'ah..., di-dimana kamar Yunho oppamu?"

"Itu!" tunjuk Yoona ke arah satu ruangan di lantai atas.

"Boleh aku ke sana?"

"Nde," jawab Yoona.

Yesung membelai rambut Yoona dan berlari kecil menaiki anak tangga menuju kamar Yunho.

Sebuah bola menggelinding ke arah Yoona. Gadis kecil itu memungutnya, dan menoleh pada orang yang melemparnya.

"Apa aku hebat, oppa?" tanyanya.

Namja tampan yang ia tanyai hanya tersenyum seraya mengacungkan ibu jarinya. Yeoja kecil itu tersenyum lebar melihatnya.

"Senyum oppa manis. Sangat tampan!"

"Kau bicara dengan siapa, saengie? Mana Kim Yesung eonnie?"

Yoona menoleh cepat. "Yun oppa? Eonnie ke kamarmu," jawabnya.

"Ke kamarku?" ucap Yunho seraya melangkah menaiki anak tangga.

"Yong oppa, apa setelah ini oppa akan menemaniku bermain lagi?"

Langkah Yunho terhenti mendengar ucapan adiknya. Namja tampan itu menoleh. Sekilas, Yunho melihat sosok transparan yang tersenyum menatapnya, lalu menghilang bahkan sebelum namja itu yakin dengan apa yang ia lihat.

Yunho menggeleng keras. "Aku pasti salah lihat!" ucapnya seraya melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kamarnya.

Kim Yesung tengah menggenggam gantungan kunci kura-kura dan surat miliknya saat Yunho memasuki kamarnya. Namja tampan itu menatapnya tanpa sepatah katapun saat melihat Yesung yang tampak shock.

.

_**Lamban.**_

_**Selalu menyadari semuanya setelah semua terlambat. Sampai kapan kau akan berhenti membuatku mencemaskanmu, eoh?**_

_**-JYH-**_

_**.**_

Tubuh Yesung limbung, seolah tak mampu untuk berdiri lagi. Dan refleks Yunho menangkap tubuh mungil itu sebelum benar-benar ambruk.

"Yonghwa'ah..., Jung Yonghwa pabboya!" ucap Yesung seiring dengan tangisannya dalam pelukan Yunho.

..

"_**Nunna, apa kau yakin akan bertunangan dengan namja itu?"**_

"_**Wae? Daesung oppa orang yang baik dan lucu. Aku pasti akan bahagia bersamanya," jawab Yesung tanpa menoleh pada sepupunya.**_

"_**Andwae! Kau tidak boleh bertunangan dengan namja lain, nunna!"**_

_**Dada Yesung terasa sesak saat mendengar ucapan Yonghwa. Juga pelukannya. Hatinya semakin tercelos saat menyadari namja yang memeluknya itu tengah menangis.**_

"_**Nun-, nunna, mereka menunggumu," ucap Kai dengan sedikit ragu.**_

_**Yesung melepaskan pelukan Yonghwa. "Yonghwa'ah. Kita selalu bersama sejak kecil, apa itu belum cukup, oeh?" ucapnya sambil menghapus airmata Yonghwa. "Lagi pula, kalian tidak akan kehilanganku kan? Aku tidak akan pergi kemana pun. Arra?" lanjutnya, mencoba menipu diri sendiri bahwa perasaan diantara mereka bukanlah cinta.**_

_**.**_

"_**Selanjutnya, Kang Daesung'ssi, silahkan memakaikan cincin ke jari Kim Yesung'ssi," ucap MC pesta itu. **_

_**Namja bernama Daesung itu tersenyum seraya meraih tangan Yesung, lalu sambil menatap wajah cantik yeoja itu, ia mencoba menyematkan cincin tunangan ke jari Yesung. Tapi...**_

"_**Jung Yonghwa!"**_

_**Yesung tak tahu pasti, saat tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan kemarahan dari appa Yonghwa. Dan detik selanjutnya yang ia tahu, ia merasakan sentuhan lembut di bibirnya, dengan wajah Yonghwa yang tak berjarak dengannya. Namja itu menciumnya di tengah pesta pertunangannya dengan namja lain.**_

"_**Plak!" dan tanpa sadar Yesung mendorong tubuh itu menjauh dan langsung menamparnya.**_

_**Yonghwa tak berucap apapun. Hanya tersenyum miris pada Yesung yang menatapnya tajam dengan nafas tak beraturan.**_

"_**Nunna mencintaiku. Akan aku buktikan itu," ucapnya lalu berbalik meninggalkan tempat itu tanpa penjelasan apapun.**_

_**..**_

"Mianhae, Yonghwa'ah...," ucap Yesung dengan masih terisak.

Dada Yunho terasa nyeri mendengarnya. Sepertinya ia jatuh cinta pada saat yang tidak tepat.

.

Next Day...

G.O dan Kai hanya saling pandang saat mendengar cerita Yunho. Surat dan benda terakhir milik Yonghwa menghilang. Dan Yunho tak berhasil menemukannya.

"Mungkin nunnaku sudah mengambilnya, hyung?" tanya Kai.

Yunho menggeleng. "Dia bahkan tidak tahu benda itu apa. Tapi.."

"Tapi?" ucap G.O dan Kai bersamaan.

Yunho menatap ragu pada keduanya. "Apa kalian tahu besok hari apa?"

Kedua namja itu saling pandang. "Minggu?" jawab mereka bareng.

"Aish! Bukan itu! Adikku terus saja bicara aneh. Dia bilang dia memberikan benda terakhir pada oppa tampan. Dan oppa tampan itu akan memberikannya pada Yesung besok. Yoona juga bilang oppa tampan akan pergi jauh selamanya. Dan..."

"Oppa tampan?" ucap G.O tak mengerti.

"Aku memberikan sebutan itu untuk orang yang telah menyelamatkan Yoona."

"Yonghwa hyung?" sebut dua namja itu bareng.

"Ne..., dan mungkin ini sulit dipercaya, tapi kemarin aku melihat Yoona bicara pada seseorang yang ia panggil Yong oppa."

"Mwo?!" sentak G.O dan Kai tak percaya.

"Maldo andwae...! Jangan katakan Yonghwa hyung masih ada di sini. Dan selama ini dia yang menulis surat itu untuk nunnaku," ucap Kai panik.

"Hyung...," G.O meremas tangannya sendiri.

"Ini memang tak masuk akal. Tapi hanya itu alasan satu-satunya mengapa isi surat itu bisa berubah sesuai dengan keadaan saat Yesung membacanya," ucap Yunho.

Dua namja itu tak menyahut. Keduanya masih tak percaya tentang semua cerita itu. Tapi mengingat Yunho yang sama sekali tak mengenal Yonghwa tapi memiliki semua benda miliknya, juga surat yang berubah itu, semua terasa masuk akal.

"Jongin'ah!" tiba-tiba G.O berseru. "Bukankah besok hari ulang tahun nunna? Yong hyung pernah berkata akan memberikan kado spesial di hari itu kan?"

.

**-love letter- **

**.**

"Siapa?" tanya Yunho pada sosok yang duduk di sisi tempat tidurnya, memunggunginya. "Bagaimana kau masuk ke kamarku?"

Namja itu menoleh, dan tersenyum menatapnya.

"K-kau..., tidak mungkin...," ucap Yunho tak percaya.

..

"Selamat pagi, Jonginnie, little Jung!" sapa Yunho dengan senyuman.

G.O dan Kai hanya bisa mengerjabkan matanya bingung dengan panggilan itu. sunbae mereka tak pernah memanggil mereka seperti itu. Hanya satu orang yang sering memanggil mereka seperti itu.

"Jongin'ah, Byunghee'ah! Kenapa kalian berdiri di depan pintu?" suara Yesung.

"Annyenghaseyo, Yesungie nunna?"

"Jung Yunho'ssi?" ucap Yesung bingung.

Yunho tersenyum. "Kalian mau pergi?"

"Kami mau mengunjungi makam Yonghwa hyung," ucap Kai.

"Benarkah, boleh aku ikut?" tanya Yunho.

"Ne, tentu saja," jawab namja itu ragu. Sementara Yesung dan G.O tak menyahut.

Entah mengapa, G.O merasa Yunho sedikit aneh. Dia tahu seniornya itu namja yang ramah. Tapi dia bukan tipe orang yang suka bergabung dengan 'kegiatan' orang lain. Lagipula panggilan namja itu padanya sebelumnya...

"Waeyo, Little Jung? Ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" tanya Yunho pada G.O yang lebih banyak melamun dalam perjalanan mereka.

"A-aniyo...," ucap G.O kaget.

"Kita sudah sampai," ucap Kai menginterupsi.

Dan keempat orang itu masuk ke area pemakaman. Yesung yang tampak lebih dulu berjalan meninggalkan yang lain. Sampai akhirnya mereka sampai di makam Yonghwa.

"Annyeong, Yonghwa'ah," sapa Yesung sambil tersenyum.

Yunho menatap sedih pada yeoja itu. Senyum Yesung terlihat sangat menyakitkan baginya. Karena dibalik senyum itu tersimpan luka yang dipendamnya sendiri.

G.O menatap sosok Yunho yang masih terus menatap Yesung. Tatapan yang penuh luka. G.O tak yakin pada perasaan Yunho pada Yesung. Tapi melihat tatapan itu, seolah namja itu tengah memendam kerinduan yang teramat dalam pada sosok yang ditatapnya. Seperti tatapan Yonghwa saat menyaksikan Yesung menyematkan cincin pertunangan di jemari Kang Daesung saat itu.

Mata G.O membola saat Yunho menoleh padanya. Seolah ia menyadari tatapan G.O padanya. Tapi bukan itu yang membuatnya kaget. Tapi saat namja itu menoleh tadi, sekilas ia melihat sosok lain.

"Yonghwa'ah, aku tidak tahu, apa benar kau yang mengirimiku surat dan hadiah-hadiah itu. Tapi..., bolehkah aku menutup mata dan telingaku, dan menganggap itu kebenarannya?" ucap Yesung.

"Nunna," ucap Jongin iba.

"Mianhae, karena aku lamban. Mianhae, karena aku tak pernah menyadarinya...," ucap Yesung semakin lirih.

Yunho mengulurkan tangannya menghapus airmata yang mengalir di pipi Yesung. Membuatnya menoleh kaget. Tapi namja di sampingnya itu hanya tersenyum.

"Dia tahu. Kau tak perlu mengatakannya," ucap Yunho.

"Mwo?"

"Dia tahu kau juga mencintainya. Selalu mencintainya. Tapi..., dia ingin kau melepaskannya. Bukan untuk menghapusnya dari semua ingatanmu. Tapi merelakannya pergi, dan membuka hatimu untuk oranglain."

"Jung Yunho'ssi?"

"Cinta tak selamanya harus bersama. Tapi cinta adalah bagaimana kau bisa tetap bertahan dan bahagia meski kau tak lagi bisa menggenggam tangannya. Cinta adalah bagaimana kau bisa tersenyum saat mengenangnya," ucap Yunho sambil membelai wajah Yesung dengan lembut.

Yesung terhenyak. "Kau...," ucapnya tak percaya. Kata-kata yang Yunho ucapkan adalah kalimat penolakannya pada Yonghwa sebelum pesta pertunangannya. "Y-Yonghwa'ah...," sebutnya tak percaya.

"Dasar lamban!" ucap Yunho yang membuat Yesung semakin tak percaya.

Yesung membungkam mulutnya sendiri dengan telapak tangannya, tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Kau meninggalkan sesuatu," ucap Yunho sambil mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil dari dalam tasnya, dan membukanya. Semua benda dan surat yang Yesung terima ada di dalam kotak itu, tanpa yeoja itu tahu kapan Yunho mengambilnya.

"Bagaimana kau..., benarkah? Yonghwa'ah?" ucap Yesung tak percaya.

G.O dan Kai saling pandang mendengar ucapan Yesung.

"Bukankah sudah aku katakan, aku pasti akan membuktikan bahwa kita memiliki perasaan yang sama, nunna? Kau mencintaiku. Aku benar kan, nunna?"

Airmata Yesung mengalir semakin deras. Masih terlalu sulit untuknya percaya, bahwa namja di depannya ini, adalah namja yang sama, dengan seseorang yang telah terbaring tak bernyawa di bawah tanah yang tengah mereka pijak.

Dengan tangan bergetar, Yesung menyentuh wajah namja di depannya. Tak ada kemiripan sama sekali diantara Jung Yonghwa dan pemilik raga di depannya. Tapi kata-kata yang ia ucapkan, juga keberadaan benda-benda itu, membuatnya percaya, bahwa namja di depannya saat ini adalah Yonghwa-nya.

"Kau kembali?" ucap Yesung dengan suara bergetar.

Yunho, ani, Yonghwa dalam tubuh Yunho tersenyum, seraya menggenggam jemari Yesung di pipinya. Namja tampan itu menggeleng.

"Aku belum pergi kemanapun, nunna. Karena kau tak melepaskanku. Aku tersiksa melihat kau begitu menderita karenaku."

"Yong..."

"Hyung...," ucap G.O akhirnya.

Kai menatap G.O heran. "Mwo?" sentaknya.

"Kau menyadarinya, saengie?" ucap Yunho.

"Hanya Yonghwa hyung yang memanggilku little Jung. Be-benarkah kau..."

Yunho hanya mengangguk lemah. "Bisakah kau dan Jongin meninggalkan kami, Byunghee'ah? Aku ingin bicara dengan nunna."

"N-ne, hyung...," jawab G.O cepat. Dan tanpa memberikan penjelasan apapun, G.O menarik sepupunya menjauh pergi.

"Hei..., Byunghee, ada apa? Apa maksud kalian?"

"Sudahlah, ayo pergi!"

Yesung masih memandangi Yunho yang menatap kedua dongsaengnya pergi. Kedua tangannya bergerak menangkup wajah namja itu untuk kembali menatapnya.

"Nunna..."

"Hn?" jawab Yesung tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya.

"Jangan menangis lagi karenaku, ne?"

"Tapi..., karena kebodohanku kau..."

Yunho menyentuh wajah Yesung dengan lembut. "Ini takdirku, nunna. Ini bukan salahmu atau siapapun."

"Tapi..."

"Aku harus pergi. Ini bukan duniaku lagi."

Yesung menarik kedua tangannya dari wajah namja di depannya. "A-apa?"

"Aku mencintaimu, nunna. Selalu mencintaimu. Tapi..., waktuku sudah habis, nunna. Dan sebelum aku pergi, aku hanya ingin melihatmu bahagia."

"Yonghwa'ah..., aku tidak bisa..., aku..."

"Nunna, bukankah cinta, adalah saat kau melepasnya dengan tanpa beban, dan membiarkannya terbang?"

"Aku..."

"Cukup katakan nunna mencintaiku, untuk terakhir kalinya, maka jiwaku akan terbebas. Lepaskan aku, lepaskan rasa bersalah di hati nunna. Untukku, juga untuk nunna. Aku mohon...," ucap Yonghwa sambil menangkup wajah Yesung.

"Mianhae..."

"Ani. Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf karena telah meninggalkanmu."

Yesung menghambur memeluk Yunho. "Tidak. Aku yang bersalah. Aku telah mengabaikanmu. Aku membuatmu terluka, aku..."

Kalimat Yesung terputus saat Yunho (Yonghwa), menunduk dan menciumnya. Memagutnya lembut sampai yeoja dalam pelukannya kembali tenang.

"Mianhae, nunna. Maaf karena telah memaksamu mencintaiku. Maaf karena telah meninggalkanmu. Tapi aku sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu. Jeongmal saranghae."

"Nado..., nado saranghae. Aku mencintaimu, Jung Yonghwa."

"Aku tahu. Karena itulah, berbahagialah untukku. Arraseo?" ucap Yonghwa sambil kembali menangkup wajah Yesung.

Yesung mengangguk lemah. "Ne..., aku berjanji. Aku akan tersenyum dan bahagia untukmu."

Yonghwa dalam wujud Yunho tersenyum. "Aku pegang janji itu. Dan..., aku menepati janjiku, untuk menemanimu di hari ulang tahun nunna. Selamat ulang tahun, Yesungie nunna."

Yesung tersenyum tipis, dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Kau tidak memberikanku hadiah, eoh?" ucapnya dengan menahan isakannya.

Namja di depannya tersenyum. "Ne, tentu saja," ucapnya seraya menarik tengkuk Yesung perlahan, dan memberikan ciuman yang lembut dan dalam pada yeoja yang sangat ia cintai itu.

Yesung memejamkan matanya, menikmati ciuman namja yang ia cintai. Sejenak ia ingin melupakan kenyataan bahwa mereka bersaudara, bahwa mereka tak mungkin untuk bersama sampai kapanpun. Karena ini adalah saat terakhirnya bersama namja itu.

_Selamat tinggal, nunna._

Yunho membuka matanya perlahan, dan yang pertama kali ia dapati adalah, dirinya yang tengah mencium bibir Kim Yesung. Ia sadar sepenuhnya, saat Yonghwa meminjam raganya. Ia sadar dan mendengar semuanya.

Namja tampan itu menarik Yesung, memperdalam ciuman mereka, sebelum akhirnya perlahan mengakhirinya. Dan refleks menjauhkan diri saat menyadari perbuatannya.

"Mi-mianhae, Kim Yesung'ssi. Aku..."

Yesung tersentak. "Jung Yunho'ssi?" ucapnya ragu. Lalu mengedarkan matanya mencoba mencari sosok Yonghwa yang tak mungkin ia temukan.

"Ne... mianhae, tapi..., Jung Yonghwa'ssi telah pergi," jawab Yunho.

Yesung menyeka air matanya. "Aku tahu..."

"Dan..., dia menitipkan sesuatu untukmu," ucap Yunho sembari mengulurkan sebuah kotak kecil pada Yesung. "Selamat ulang tahun."

Yesung membuka kotak itu. dan airmatanya kembali menetes melihat cincin pemberian Yonghwa. "Gamsahamnida, Yunho'ssi. Jeongmal, gomawoyo," ucapnya sembari membungkuk dan perlahan berbalik meninggalkan Jung Yunho.

"Kim Yesung'ssi...! Yang terakhir itu..., bukan Jung Yonghwa yang melakukannya. Tapi aku...," ucapnya yang memaksa Yesung menoleh. "Ijinkan aku untuk menyukaimu setelah ini. Aku mohon..."

Mata Yesung membola mendengar pengakuan Yunho. Namun yeoja itu tak memberikan jawaban apapun. Hanya berbalik pergi tanpa berucap.

.

_**Selamat ulang tahun, Kim Yesung. Setelah hari ini berlalu, aku harap akulah yang akan menjadi senyum bahagiamu.**_

_**-JYH-**_

_**Jung Yunho**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Yesung tersenyum membaca surat yang ada di dalam kotak yang Yunho berikan. Sesaat sebelum Yonghwa menghilang ia membisikan satu kalimat. Bahwa saat Yesung membuka mata, maka ia akan mendapatkan kado ulang tahun darinya.

"Byunghee'ah, Jongin'ah, kita makan sup rumput laut setelah ini!" ucap Yesung sembari berlari kecil mendekati dua dongsaengnya yang menunggu dengan khawatir.

"Apa Yonghwa hyung..."

"Ctak!" Yesung menjitak kepala G.O gemas. "Yonghwa apanya? Ayo kita pulang!" ucapnya sambil menggandeng lengan G.O dan Kai.

Keduanya tak menyahut. Hanya saling pandang dan tersenyum melihat nunna mereka telah kembali.

.

.

**End**

.

_Uwaaa..., kepanjangan kah? Gak papa ya? Pairnya acak-acakkan. Karena susah nemuin namja artis dengan inisial yang sama dengan Yunho oppa. padahal aku beneran pengen buat YunSung FF. Dan hanya nemu Yonghwa. Lalu G.O terpilih karena aku masih ngefans ma karakternya di PZ. Kalo Kai, karena marganya sama sama Yeppa._

_mianhae buat I'm Dhie Clouds saengie. saya sudah berusaha membuatnya jadi Ff family, tapi ternyata gagal. (T.T). mianhae... _

_Pokoknya happy b'day buat my lovely Yeppa. Mian karena postnya nggak tepat di hari ulang tahunmu. Maaf juga karena tak mempertemukanmu dengan Kibummie, Kyunnie ataupun Siwonnie di hari ulang tahunmu, neeee..._

.

.

"_**Cinta tak selamanya harus bersama. Tapi cinta adalah bagaimana kau bisa tetap bertahan dan bahagia meski kau tak lagi bisa menggenggam tangannya. Cinta adalah bagaimana kau bisa tersenyum saat mengenangnya."**_


End file.
